At present there seems to an ever increasing need for personal security. This invention is intended to allow a person to have a simple device that will provide an auxiliary or primary means for locking or immobilizing outwardly opening or inwardly closing doors such as generally found in motor homes or similar vehicles.
In search of prior art we find some door restraint mechanisms but none that serve to anchor a relatively light door firmly in place from the inside as we do in this invention. The present invention uses the door knob or door latch or eye bolt through the door as anchor or pivot point to pull the door inward. This auxiliary lock will hold even a light weight door in such a fashion that forced entry would create considerable noise and require considerable force. This noise should awaken and warn a sleeping occupant.
The invention, in a preferred embodiment to use with doors having a door knob comprises a box-like body to slide under and over the knob with a forward extension of the box-like body projecting over the door frame and with a manual tightening unit threaded through the rearward end of the unit. Tightening this unit pulls the knob inward and immobilizes the door. Other embodiments are used for doors with different type latches.
We realize that many minor mechanical modifications may be made to the units of this invention and wish to be limited only to the general spirit and purpose as outlined in these specifications and claims.